


ALL FALL DOWN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for an E/O challenge on ff.net and the challenge word was balcony!</p><p>SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL FALL DOWN

Dean watched as Sam grabbed onto the balustrade, pulled himself up and tumbled over it, falling head first into the balcony. "Sam, you okay?"

Sam popped back up. He looked down into the lower level of the theatre and flashed his brother a reassuring thumbs-up.

"Anything up there?"

Sam glanced around the smallish space. "Blood. Lots." Baffled, he looked back down at Dean. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly the building shuddered around them.

Eyes widening, Sam grabbed onto the balustrade.

"Sam!" Dean fought to stay on his feet as the building rolled again. "Get your ass down here!"


End file.
